


just for me

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Keith shifts, pressing himself firmer against Shiro, and Shiro doesn't have to wonder long if he's doing it on purpose.





	just for me

**Author's Note:**

> my logic for posting this is basically "i wrote it so i might as well publish it"
> 
> title is from bluish by animal collective

Keith's sitting with his back to Shiro's chest. Shiro thinks Keith's eyes are closed, but he isn't sure; they've been sitting together a while through unspoken agreement. Shiro's had a long day, and all he wants to do is sit with Keith in his arms.   
  
Well, that _was_  all he wanted, but Keith shifts, pressing himself tighter against Shiro, and it makes Shiro's breath catch as Keith's ass presses just a bit firmer against his crotch.   
  
He doesn't have to wonder long if Keith is doing it on purpose; Keith moves the hand Shiro has on his hip up onto his waist, under his shirt, and Shiro flexes his fingers, hearing Keith swallow nervously.   
  
Shiro hesitates, then slides his other hand under Keith's shirt too, splaying his fingers over Keith's stomach, and _God_ , he reckons he could almost encircle Keith's waist with just his hands.   
  
"Okay?" Shiro asks, just to be sure.   
  
"Yeah," Keith says quietly.   
  
Shiro dips his fingers under Keith's waistband, just for a moment, because he's trying not to push, but Keith inhales sharply and suddenly moves to undo his jeans, unzipping his fly and making Shiro bite his lip when he sees Keith's hard, so hard already.   
  
"Go on," Keith says shakily, and it makes Shiro jump to hear his voice. "You can," Keith starts, but he doesn't finish, and Shiro can see his ears and cheeks are tinged red. Keith's nervous, and unsure, and embarrassed, and Shiro resolves to reassure him, relax him - because Keith deserves his first to be as good as Shiro can make it.   
  
Shiro spreads his fingers lower on Keith's stomach, between his hipbones, making Keith's breath hitch. "You're so soft here, baby," Shiro says, and Keith _is_ ; Shiro wonders if maybe he shaves regularly, or maybe - maybe Keith did it because he thought they'd -   
  
Imagining Keith thinking about this, about Shiro touching him, planning it, getting himself ready - it sends a wave of heat through Shiro, and he thanks the universe again for giving him Keith.   
  
He goes slow, rubbing little circles with his fingers as he goes lower, under the waistband of Keith's boxers, pushing them down and finally taking Keith's cock in his hand.   
  
" _Ah_ ," Keith exclaims, but he inhales quickly as though he hadn't meant to speak. He's pressing himself tightly against Shiro, and Shiro's sure Keith can feel how hard he is, unable to resist grinding against him ever so slightly. Keith moans in response, and _fuck_ , Shiro never wants to stop making him moan like that.  
  
Shiro leans further forward so he can look over Keith's shoulder, hooking Keith's jeans and boxers out of the way, and the sight of his hand around Keith's cock - flushed and hard and pretty - is almost too much to bear. Keith's wet, cock leaking precome over Shiro's fingers, and Shiro rubs his thumb over the head, fascinated. Keith makes a breathless noise and tips his head back onto Shiro's shoulder.   
  
"Shiro," he gasps, and then he mumbles something Shiro doesn't quite catch. Shiro starts moving his hand on Keith's cock and Keith's back arches, hips thrusting helplessly into the touch.   
  
"What?" Shiro says softly, but he doesn't stop, and Keith's moan is raw and untamed like he can't help it spilling from his mouth.   
  
"I'm close," he gasps.   
  
"Fuck," Shiro says with feeling, and God, he'd expected Keith to be easy his first time but it's incredible watching Keith fall apart under him, back arching so hard he's hardly touching Shiro, only gripping Shiro's thighs so hard it hurts, little noises escaping him as he squirms and thrusts into Shiro's fingers. Shiro drags the fingers of his other hand over Keith's chest, moving to rub over his nipples and tug until they're hard, wishing he could reach to get his mouth on them, and Keith whimpers and -   
  
" _Shiro_ ," he gasps, and he comes like that, hips twitching up into Shiro's hand and spilling all over his chest, over the shirt he'd neglected to take off. He gasps and pants and one hand comes up to grip Shiro's hair, to pull him in for a kiss, awkward angle doing nothing to dispel the rush of heat Shiro feels when Keith clumsily grinds down.   
  
"Mm," Shiro hums before he can stop himself, and feels Keith's smile as they pull back. "You don't have to, baby," he manages as Keith rolls his hips again, rubbing his ass _just right_ on Shiro's cock and pulling a moan from him.   
  
"Yeah," Keith breathes, and his breathless voice is almost enough to push Shiro over, "I want it, I want to."   
  
Shiro wipes his hand on the sheets, provoking a displeased noise from Keith, and then he settles his hands on Keith's hips, letting Keith straighten his posture before pulling him back so he's sitting right in Shiro's lap. Keith's fingers dig into Shiro's thighs again as he lifts up a little and _rolls_  his hips down, and all Shiro can think about is fucking Keith like this, hands on Keith's hips and making him _bounce_.   
  
Keith learns quicker than Shiro had anticipated; Shiro moves him where he pleases for the first few thrusts and then Keith's moving his hips on his own, grinding hard and filthy on Shiro's cock, gaining speed and confidence until Shiro comes with a moan, breathing harshly against Keith's neck.  
  
They're still for a minute or so; Shiro leans back against the headboard and tries to breathe because _fuck, that was incredible, Keith is incredible_ , and Keith turns on the bed, remaining between Shiro's legs but finally facing him.   
  
"Made you come in your pants," Keith says, and there's smugness in his tone that doesn't fit with his embarrassed cheeks and bright eyes.   
  
"Made you come in my hand," Shiro says lazily, incapable of forming a proper retort, and it has the desired effect: Keith blushes harder and looks away, and it makes satisfaction curl low in Shiro's belly. Keith suddenly seems to realise the tangle of his boxers and jeans around his thighs, and pulls them up quickly, scowling when Shiro moves to palm his ass.   
  
"We are showering, right now," Keith says, tone brooking no argument, and Shiro stretches, lazily watching Keith's appreciative gaze as it winds from Shiro's stomach to the lewd splay of his legs. "Shiro," Keith reprimands, and Shiro smirks, admiring the disarray of Keith's hair as he goes to grab a new shirt, gingerly wiping at the mess on his stomach.   
  
"I'll race you," Shiro suggests. A terrible idea, because he feels sticky and uncomfortable and doesn't want to contemplate _walking_ , let alone running, but the challenge has already been issued, so he stands up and instantly regrets his decision, tugging his shirt down low over his jeans to hide any possible embarrassment.  
  
Keith climbs off the bed and stands on his toes, reaching to give Shiro a kiss, but then suddenly he's twisting around Shiro and going for the door.   
  
"Race you!" he says gleefully, and Shiro groans and has no choice but to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> im incapable of ending my pwps in non-cringy ways
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
